


I see the world beneath us (change to something beautiful)

by aoliviaw



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoliviaw/pseuds/aoliviaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one with criminal Clarke and dancer Lexa.  They never expected to be part of each others lives, but somehow, things change.</p><p>Step Up AU, kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The one where she proves them right

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching Step Up and for some reason this is what my brain formulated. It's slightly different from the film, but its got the general kind of outline I think.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at theydecidedtocallmefake.

She never expected to be caught.

She’s never been caught, none of her friends have ever been caught.  Well, maybe stealing, but breaking and entering is different.  They’re a lot more careful, they know that they’re unable to just run anywhere to get away.  But this time they weren’t as careful, this time they got a bit over excited and this time they were caught.  Scratch that, she was caught.

 ---

It was a dare, a stupid dare that got her into this mess.

 A dare that she could of easily back out from, but would she do that.  No.  Being a 17 year old, she doesn’t just back out of dares and risk being humiliated by that.  Instead she follows through.  Which is exactly why she smashed a window of The Huntington Performing Arts School.  A prestigious school, which of course meant that she nor any of her friends attended.  They attended the roughed up public school about a fifteen minute walk from there.

Her friends followed her in.  Of course they did, they wouldn’t miss a chance to look at what they considered an overly pretentious school.  They wouldn’t miss out on the chance to take the mick out of how the other people live.

Clarke really couldn’t be bothered with this sort of thing, but she’s a seventeen year old girl that grew up in the foster system.  She’s a 17 year old girl that was systematically told that she would become nothing in life.  She’s a 17 year old girl who would rather break the law than face humiliation in front of her friends.  And it’s because of all these reasons that when she’s pushed up against a wall, hands behind her back, unable to move as all her friends run off, it’s because of these reasons that when she’s caught the only thing that runs through her head are the words ‘self-fulfilling prophecy.’  She’s just proved everyone right.

 ---

It’s not the first court room she’s been in.  And it’s just like every other one.

“Breaking and entering, vandalism.” The judge states, clearly reading from a sheet.  He looks up at her.  “Where are your foster parents?” She just shrugs, disinterest clearly evident on her face.  “A sentence please, Miss Griffin.”

She sighs and sits up.  “My foster mum is trying to get off work, I think.”

The judge nods and looks back down at the papers in front of him.  He clears his throat.  “Okay.  We believe you break it, you pay for it.  In this case 250 hours community service at the scene of the crime.”

She just nods, stands and take the sheet of paper offered to her.  No point arguing, she got of kind of lightly, all things considered.

Her foster mother is standing there when she gets out.  Clarke just gives her the sheet of paper and walks in the direction of the car.

 ---

Her foster mother ,Abby, is disappointed, she can see that.

She hates that feeling, she hates the fact that she’s just living up to everything, everyone has ever said about her.  Pervious foster families, social works, hell, ever her biological family.  Well they did give her up.

“I’m sorry.” Is all she can think to say.  She knows it’s not enough, she knows it will never be enough, but it’s all she’s got. 

She hates disappointing people, she especially hates disappointing Abby.  This one family is the only one she has ever felt like she is part of, and now all Clarke can think of is the fact that she’s ruined it.  But then again, it was only a matter of time.

They get back to the house, and Clarke just rushes up to her room, ignoring the calls from her foster siblings asking if she wants to play.  She ignores the calls that dinner is ready, and the knock on her door when she doesn’t go down to eat.  Clarke just knows that she can’t see the disappointed faces of everyone.  She knows it’ll probably kill her.

 ---

The school looks a lot different in the daytime, she notes.

It’s loud as students fill the halls, music coming from all directions.  Some coming from instruments, some from stereos.  Definitely what she imagined a performing arts school would look and sound like.  She passes one room and she’s awestruck with the dancers, the older students.  Ones that certainly look like they know what they’re doing.  All she knows is if she tried doing any of their dance moves she’d probably break something.

She’s just about to move on when something, or rather someone, catches her eye.  A girl.  A quite beautiful girl she adds.  Her hair in braids, with a fierce look of concentration etched over her face.  And her eyes.  Her eyes are colours that Clarke is convinced she would never be able to duplicate using paint.  The girl is one of a kind and Clarke is lost for words.

Someone moves in front of her and Clarke’s thrown, before she remembers she has to be at the principal’s office.  Right now.  She slouches over and makes her way there, knocking on the door when she arrives.

She’s sat in front of a woman that looks too young to be the principle.  “Do you know why you’re here?”

Clarke shrugs, she knows why, and she’s pretty sure the woman sat in front of her knows why.  “You’re making up for what you’ve cost us, what you’ve cost another person because we are unable to pay for their tution.”

Clarke shrugs once again before, “I just really want to get my hours done.”

The woman sighs and shakes her head.  “You’ll be working with Mr. Grenna.  And hopefully you learning something during your time here at Huntingtons.”

Clarke highly doubts this.  She knows that after this she’ll probably still continue to disappoint everyone in her life.

 ---

She stuck in the dance room cleaning the mirrors.

An amazing amount of mirrors.  She’s been cleaning them for the last hour and still isn’t half way through.  Like how does that even work?

The door opens, which startles Clarke.  She was told that no one would be using this room.  She turns and there the girl stands.  The girl with the amazing eyes, still with the look of concentration on her face, but a slight confused look in her eyes.  Obviously she wasn’t expecting Clarke.

“Hey there.” Clarke shouts over.  She just gets a look as the girl walks over to the other side of the room, placing her bag down.  “Okay.” Clarke mutters under her breath.

The music starts up five minutes later and all Clarke can do is look at the other girl’s reflection in the mirror, completely struck once again by her dancing.

The door opens again and another girl walks in.  She presses the pause button and is met by a cold stare from the dancer.  “Lexa, come on, it’s lunch time.  The girls name is Lexa.  Clarke gets stuck on that fact.  The girl with amazing eyes and what seems to be a permanent look of concentration on her face. 

 

She’s still stuck on that fact when both girls walk out.


	2. The one where Clarke gets caught (again.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Clarke gets caught once again, also Lexa's curiosity gets the better of her. Also the one where we find out a bit more about Lexa's home life. Even if it is tiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just figuring out where I'm going with this. It's all in my head and won't leave, so I guess I'll just have to keep writing.

Raven walks straight in as soon as the door is open, and heads towards the fridge.

Clarke just shakes her head when this happens, just assumes that her best friends foster parents have forgotten to buy food once again.  She waits until Raven is sat down and half way through the food that she picked out before she speaks.  “So, not going to ask me how it went?”

Raven just looks at the blonde, who’s leaning against the counter, with a bashful look and an apologetic glint in her eye.  She swallows.  “So princess, how was the first day of torture?”

Clarke just smirks.  “I’m cleaning for the next month.”

Raven nods, food once again in her mouth.  “Not too bad.” She smiles up at her best friend before carrying on with what seems like a never ending pile of food.  After a few minutes she speaks up again.  “Finn was asking after you.”

Clarke just looks at her, a familiar ache returning to her chest.  She didn’t want to know, she didn’t need to know if he was asking after her.  It wasn’t important anymore.  Clarke just shook her head and Raven knew that meant not to push any further.  They’ve both got each other all figured out.  That’s what happens why your best friends for nearly 10 years.  They met when they were 7, in the same group home.  It was a just a lucky coincidence that they ended up in foster homes in the same neighbourhood.

“Okay, princess,” Raven finishes the last of her food, wipes her hands on her jeans.  “How about we put a movie on and see if we can eat our weight in popcorn?” The girl is up and in the living room before the other girl even answers.  Leaving Clarke to of course make the popcorn.

It’s in that moment that Clarke absolutely loves Raven.

 

\--- 

 

Lexa returns how to a note.

She didn’t really expect anything less.  She places her bag at the bottom of the stairs, before pulling the note off the notice board in the hall and reading her dad’s familiar scrawl:

_‘There is money on the counter should you require it._

_Remember practice on Monday and Wednesday._

_We should be back in a week’s time.’_

She sighs and places the note by the money that her parents left.  She pulls out her phone to see a text from Anya asking about some homework they both had.  She places her phone on the counter, deciding to text her friend back later.  She sits at the breakfast bar with an apple, that will probably go uneaten, and a bottle of water.

And if someone asked why, she wouldn’t be able to answer why the blonde haired girl appears in her mind.

 

\--- 

 

They’re sprawled out of the sofa, watching the worst movie they could find.

Raven’s legs are in Clarke’s lap, who is playing with the straps of the brunettes leg brace, bored.

“One of these days you are going to break my brace, and when that happens, I’ll break your face.” Raven says as she slaps Clarke’s hands away.

The blonde just smirks before saying “You’d have to catch me first.”

Raven shakes her head at this.  “That is mean, why would you say that to your best friend with a disability?” She’s teasing.  Clarke can clearly tell.

“Because I don’t actually consider you disabled.  At least you were able to run away from the security.” Clarke just looks at her hands, she hadn’t actually meant to say that.

“Hey, look at me.” Raven taps Clarke on the chin to get her to look up.  “You’re the reason I didn’t get caught, if I could change it so that I could have your community hours, I would.” She smiles at the blonde and Clarke can’t help but smile.  Raven leans back against the sofa arm again.  “So tell me, any cute guys?  Or girls?”

Clarke thinks that she really loves Raven right now.

The blonde just shrugs.  “They’re all a bit stuck up.” She doesn’t want to mention the dancer she saw.  She knows Raven would over exaggerate with it.  She always does.  “I don’t see many of them anyway, I was forced to clean all day.”

Raven just smirks but doesn’t say anything.

She can tell when Clarke is lying.

 

 ---

 

Clarke is bored out of her mind once again.

She’s back at the school and she’s cleaning the practice room again.  How could one room get so messy in the space of 24 hours?  She just shakes her head, sits on one of the seats around the edge, phone out.  She knows she shouldn’t but she has nothing better to do.

She’s startled when the door opens.  Quickly, she stands, shoves her phone in her pocket and pretends to be busy.  She turns half a minute later to see who had walked in.  Lexa.  With a smirk spread over her lips.

They’re caught in what seems to be a staring competition when Lexa breaks it by saying “Are you meant to be on your phone?”

Lexa clearly knows the answer, Clarke knows that, but she asks anyway.  The blonde just looks at the floor, a defeated feeling spreading over her.  Damn it, why couldn’t she do anything right.

She realises that Lexa must catch on to this when she hears the other girl speak again.  “I won’t tell anyone, just carry on with what you are meant to be doing and I shall forget what I saw.” She doesn’t give Clarke time to answer before she turned around and put her music on.  Obviously practicing once again.

Clarke thinks when cleaning.  Then thinks some more, she comes to the conclusion that she shouldn't ask.  But she decides against reason anyway.  “Why do you practice every day, instead of eating lunch?”

Lexa stops mid move and looks at Clarke.  “My dance has to be perfect.  However, I fail to see how this is any of your business.” She tears her eyes away from Clarke and starts her dance from the beginning.

Clarke just shakes her head.  She was only asking a question.  She moves from the practice room and into the bathroom, pulling out her phone and hoping no one see her.

**_Clarke 12:34: Yeah, so the students are a bit more stuck up than I thought._ **

She smiles at the reply.

**_Raven 12:35: Yeah, but are they hot?_ **

She doesn't even grace that reply with an answer, she just decides that its best gets back to work before anyone else finds her bunking off.

Although a voice in the back of her head is saying she wouldn't mind so much if that person just happened to be Lexa.

 

\---

 

She’s on her study period, so she really should be studying.

And she would be, but she can’t seem to get the stupid blonde haired ‘criminal’ out of her mind.  She curses herself at the use of the last word.  Maybe she’s just a girl that made a stupid mistake.  God knows, everybody makes them.

Lexa taps her pen on the desk as she tries to concentrate on the book in front of her.  Some sort of math equation.  Not exactly her strong suit.

Her friend, Anya, who is sat across from her just looks at her.  “Can I help you?” It comes out harsher than she intends.  The other girl just shakes her head and looks back down at her work.

A silence spreads over them for a few minutes before Lexa’s curiosity gets the better of her.  “Do you happen to know the name of the community service girl?”

Anya looks up, a question she knows will go unanswered flickers in her eyes.  “Clarke.” She finally answers.  “I think I heard it was Clarke.”

Lexa nods at this new information.

But she can’t help but think that the name is surprising fitting.


	3. The one where Octavia gets involved.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia manages to get herself involved with Clarke and Lexa.

Lexa keeps her head down as she makes her way through the corridor.  Why?  Well Clarke just happens to be standing at the end of it, and Lexa does not want to look at the girl.  She doesn’t want to take anything in about the girl.  She doesn’t even want to think about the girl.  Although that is quite difficult, since wherever Lexa seems to find herself, the blonde hair girl is right there.  The blonde haired girl who just happens to be Lexa’s type.  Though she would never admit that.  She looks up when she gets to her locker, and out the corner of her eye she sees Clarke talking with Octavia.  Of course this intrigues her.  How can they possibly know each other?  She makes a mental note to ask Octavia about Clarke when she next sees her.  She sees the younger girl push Clarke and she wonders just how comfortable the two are with each other, and how that came to be.

 

Clarke is slightly confused when the younger brunette girl bounces in front of her.  She knew Octavia had been accepted into a performing arts school, she just did not expect it to be this one.  She accepts the hug that Octavia offers her and shakes her head as she pulls back.

“I honestly expected to never see you again.” Clarke says, looking the girl up and down.  The younger girl just shrugs, because if she’s being honest as well, she never expected to see the blonde either.  “I’ve been here for nearly a week, and you only show yourself now?”

Octavia laughs.  “I’ve been off ill for two days.  Plus, I didn’t know I was meant on the look out for you.” She pushes the girl slightly.

“Next time I’ll let you know.” She smirks.

Clarke is just so happy to see Octavia.  The younger girl being a big part of her life growing up before they got pulled apart as Octavia was able to go live with her brother Bellamy.  They went to separate schools, and soon lost touch.  But not for lack of trying.

Clarke leans against the wall and wonders if Octavia knows anything about Lexa.  She decides that the only way to find out is to ask.  “Right O, do you know anything about a dancer named Lexa?”

Octavia raises an eyebrow at the question.  “Yeah, I mean she’s in a different department to me, but everyone knows her.  The best dancer in school.  Why’d you ask?”

Clarke just shrugs as she feels eyes on her.  She looks up and is met by the perfectly green eyes.  Lexa.  The girl was definitely something else.

 

\---

 

She’s waiting at the bottom of the front stairs at the end of the school day, waiting for Octavia.  Clarke and her had decided to get coffee, to catch up.

Clarke’s looking down at her phone when she see two feet in front of her, clearly not Octavia, she looks and is surprised to see Lexa.  She raises an eyebrow.  “Can I help you?”

“How do you know Octavia?” Is the only thing that leaves Lexa’s lips.

Clarke is confused by this, how does this affect her? “I fail to see how this is any of your business.” She quotes the girl back to her, she’s not sure why she’s being harsh, but clearly it is not of her business.

“I like to think I am friends with Octavia, and I don’t really want her mixing with criminals.” This pissed Clarke off, this was something that she had not been expecting.

“You don’t want her mixing with criminals?” Clarke stands up and Lexa just nods.  “You clearly don’t know Octavia all that well.” She tries to calm herself down, this is not going to help her whatsoever.  Lexa gives her a confused look and Clarke is relieved to Octavia out of the corner of her eye.  “Goodbye Lexa.” Is all the blonde haired girl says before walking away, leaving behind a slightly flustered Lexa.

  
\---

 

‘She always ruins everything for herself.  She can never do anything right.  Everything is her fault.’  Those are the thoughts that go through her head as she makes her way home.  Why did she have to talk to Clarke?  Why didn’t she just leave it alone like any normal person?  Why was she getting so worked up over someone that she doesn’t even know?  She shakes her head and pulls her phone out of her pocket.  She scrolls until she is at Octavia’s name and sends a message.

 

**_Lexa 17:25: Apologise to Clarke for me.  What happened outside of school was entirely out of line._ **

 

She hits send and regrets it a couple of seconds later.  Why did she feel the need to apologise to girl she didn’t even know.  She feels her phone buzz.

 

**_Octavia 17:27: Not sure wat use that will b, but ill try._ **

 

She just puts her phone back in her pocket at this and tries to ignore the voice in her head.

  
\---

 

“What happened between you and Lexa?” Octavia asks.  They are sat opposite each other in a coffee shop.

“Nothing really.  She just wanted to know how I knew you.” Clarke shrugs, she’s still quite annoyed by the comments that Lexa made.  She sees Octavia look at her phone.  “Anything important?”

“Lexa.” Clarke just sighs.  “She apologised.”

Clarke shakes her head.  “If she can apologise face to face, I might accept it.” She has no idea why she’s letting the girl get to her so much.  It just annoys her.  Lexa is clearly a girl from a well off family, but that does not give her the right to talk down to someone.  At least that is what Clarke thinks.

“I’m going to tell you, exactly what I told her.  I shall try and tell her that, but I’m not sure it will be much use.” Octavia smirks.  “You too are so stubborn, it actually hurts.”

Clarke rolls her eyes at the younger girl, before sitting up straight.  “So there is this party thing happening in two days, so Saturday.  Fancy coming?”

“Who’s party?”

“Raven’s.” Clarke knows this will get her attention.  She always got on with Raven.

As expected Octavia’s eyes widen and she grins.  “Of course, yes.  Text me the address and I’ll be there.” The look on Octavia’s face changes before.  “Can I bring someone?”

Clarke shrugs.  “I don’t see why not.”

Octavia just nods and is kind of glad that Clarke is unable to read her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so just let me know what you think. Also you can find me at theydecidedtocallmefake on tumblr.


	4. The one with drunk Lexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gets drunk at a party, Clarke has to look after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, let me know what you think. I'm not sure. my tumblr is theydecidedtocallmefake.

The first thing Lexa does when she walks into school the next morning is find Octavia.  She wants to know how she knows Clarke and her curiosity is getting the better of her.  She stands next to Octavia’s locker as the brunette searches for a book.

“Can I help you?” Is all Octavia has to say.

“How is it you know Clarke?” That Lexa, blunt and straight to the point.

Octavia sighs and slams her locker shut.  “I grew up with her.” This shocks Lexa, she wasn’t expecting this answer.  “I grew up in foster care Lex, it was until the last few years that I my brother was old enough to look after me.” This makes sense, Lexa knew about Octavia’s family situation, but never really questioned it.  Who was she to judge dysfunctional families?

“Well I’m sorry for the comments I made about criminals yesterday.  Had I known about your background with Clarke, I never would've said that.”

Octavia smiles slightly, shocked that the girl even apologised.  She places a hand on the older girls arm.  “It’s not me you need to apologise to.”

“I can’t apologise to her.  I don’t know her.”

“You seemed to know her really well yesterday while having a go at her.” Octavia shakes her head.  “Okay, you don’t want to apologise, but I have another way you can make it up to her.” Lexa motions for her to carry on.  “I’m going to a party, you can come with.”

“And how will this help me apologise to Clarke?” Lexa questions, not entirely sure that Octavia has thought this through.

“It’s Clarke’s friends party, and I know she’d probably like you to be there.” Lexa opens her mouth to say something.  “You don’t have a choice Lex, you’re coming whether you like it or not.”

  
\---

 

And that is how Lexa ends up completely uncomfortable at a party where she knows next to no one.  She lost Octavia about half an hour ago, when she saw a group of people who she clearly knew very well and hadn’t seen in a while.  So now she’s stuck at the edge of the room, drink in hand, not really enjoying herself.

“Why the long face sweetheart?” A clearly drunk guy said, leaning against the wall next to her.  She made a point of ignoring him.  “Hey, I’m just trying to make conversation.  You’re clearly not having fun, maybe I can help you out a little.” He got closer to her, Lexa moved away.

“I can have fun by myself, thank you.” She gives him a tight smile.

But he’s not taking no for answer.  And Lexa is getting slightly worried.  She feels a hand being placed on her arm.  “Come on sweetheart.”

“Murphy, dickhead, back off.  The girl said no.” Someone shouts across.  Clarke.

The guy, Murphy, holds his hands in the air.  “Okay princess.  Chill out.” He walks away and Clarke takes his place, minus the hand.  And unsurprisingly, Lexa feel a hell of a lot more comfortable.

“I could of handled that myself Clarke.” Lexa crosses her arms over her chest and turns to face the girl.

Clarke sighs and runs a hand through her hair.  “You know most people say thank you.”

“I am not most people Clarke.” This causes a laugh from the blonde.  “I fail to see what’s funny.”

“You certainly are not like most people.” She smiles and thinks for a moment.  “You’re actually interesting.”

“I don’t know whether I should take that as a compliment or insult.” She feels herself relaxing and she doesn’t know whether its the drink or Clarke’s presence.

“It’s a compliment.  For sure.” Clarke grins at her and runs her hand through her hair again, a nervous trait she picked up.  And all Lexa can think is that Clarke is insanely attractive.  The older girl just gulps down the last of her drink and shakes her head of any thoughts like that.  “Want another drink?” Clarke asks, and against everything tell her to say no, she nods.

  
\---

 

They talk for a while.  Well, its mainly Clarke talking to Lexa.  She talks about anything and everything.  And to be fair she thinks she might be boring the girl, who is downing drinks like there is no tomorrow, until she makes a comment on something Clarke has just said.  She doesn’t find out much about the girl, only that she started dancing when she was 4 and that she is actually on a scholarship at the school.  She also finds out that the girl is very closed off and doesn’t speak much.  Though the girl could probably drink her under the table.

  
\---

 

They’re sat out in the garden about an hour and half later, and Lexa is considerably more drunk.  Despite Clarke, and Octavia when she saw her last, telling her to slow down, she just downs drink after drink.

Lexa is leaning against Clarke, who is just smiling like an idiot at the drunk girl.

“So drunk girl, think we should get you home?”

Lexa shakes her head.  “No.  No, I can’t go home.” Her words are slurred slightly.  She sits up straight and nearly falls off the bench they are sat on.  Clarke puts a protective arm around the girl.

“Well what do you want to do?” Clarke is amused, and she can’t help but shake her head slightly.

“We should go back to your place.” Lexa all but shouts, and Clarke knows she going to regret this, but she stands up and offers the girl her hand, which she takes.

They walk back into the house and Clarke spots Raven.  They make eye contact and the brunette walks over.  “I’m going.” She nods her head towards Lexa.  “She’s had way too much to drink.”

“She’s not your responsibility.” Raven narrows her eyes at Clarke, who just shrugs.

“She’s been attached to my hip the entire night, she kind of is.”

“Hey, right here.  I am not deaf, I can still hear you.” They both hear Lexa shout.

Clarke squeezes Lexa’s hand gently.  “I’m just telling Raven we’re going.” She pushes past her best friend, pulling Lexa with her.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” They hear Raven shout, Clarke relaxes at this.  Raven isn’t annoyed with her.

“Octavia.” Lexa shouts when they’re near the door.  Clarke feels Lexa let go of her hand and run through the crowd of people.  Clarke turns to see Lexa talking to her friend and a very big guy stood next to her.

“You taking her home?” Octavia asks when Clarke approaches.

“I’m not sure.  Might just go for a walk, see if she sobers up.” Clarke shrugs.

“Hey again, I’m still here.” Clarke smirks at this.  “I’m not a little kid.” And Clarke swears Lexa stamps her foot.

“Right, okay.” The blonde turns to Lexa.  “We are leaving.  Ready?”

Lexa nods enthusiastically.  “Yes.” She turns to Octavia.  “We’re going to Clarkes house.”

Octavia raises an eyebrow at this, Clarke shrugs again, not really know what answer Octavia wants.  “Just look after her Clarke.”

“Of course.” Clarke replies and kisses Octavia on the cheek.  “Now go back to making out with the big guy.” She smirks when she sees a slight blush rise in Octavia’s cheeks.

With that she grabs Lexa’s hand again and walks out the house.


End file.
